The Surprise
by a.t
Summary: The space rangers set up a reunion to try and cheer up Alpha


Disclaimer:I do not own power rangers Saban does

Disclaimer:I do not own power rangers Saban does

Timeline: After the countdown to Destruction

Summary: The space rangers set up a reunion to try and cheer up Alpha

The Surprise

After the countdown to destruction had ended all the rangers were on the way back to Earth. Karone was sitting in her room thinking about all that had happended in the last couple of days.All of a sudden there came a knock from her door."Come in."She said as her door came open and Zhane came in."Hey everyone has been looking for you why haven't you came out yet?"He asked her. "I was just thinking all the those people there probably hate me so much right now I hate thinking about everything I have done as Astronema those people out there won't forgive me they probably are hoping that I stayed on KO-35 where I belong and they are right Zhane I don't deserve their forgiveness I deserve to be hated by them .How can Andros think they will forgive me just like that?"Karone asked him through tears.Zhane went up to her and gave her a hug."Hey calm down they know it wasn't your fault Dark Specter brainwashed you .They will understand that is what I love about it there they learn to forgive so easily they will understand will you please trust me you don't have trust anyone else just me.Please Karone don't keep things from me I can't stand it and you know that."He said looking at her.Karone looked at him and nodded."I can trust you she said but I am scared of what they are going to think of me."She said."I know just stop thinking about me and the others need your help we are trying to figure out something to do to cheer up Alpha."He said holding out his hand to help her up.She took his hand and they both left the room to look for the others.

* Why did he have to die to save the world wasn't there an easier way.Maybe Andros could have brought him here I could have thought of something Zordon knew that.God I miss him so much please come back you just can't be dead yuo went back to Eltar somewhere but you aren't dead you just can't be .* Alpha thought to himself thinking about all the times him and Zordon spent together.After a little bit a voice broke his train of thought."Alpha are you going to be ok?" Deca asked him."I am fine DEca don't worry about me I just have alot on my mind right now and I wish not to be bothered."Alpha told her "As you wish Alpha I will leave you alone."Deca said as her light got dark showing she had turned off."Thanks Deca"Alpha said as he went back to his thinking.

"We have really got to do something about Alpha I have never seen him like this he is reallly depressed what do you think we can do?"Ashely asked the others as Zhane and Karone walked in."We have an idea."Zhane said as he told the other rangers about their idea to contact the ex-rangers and get a reunion put together."That is a great idea you guys.We can contact Tommy and he can get the old rangers together since h knows them all ."Carlos said."Yeah that is perfect that has got to get alpha cheered up he already told us that he missed them."Cassie said"Well then guys lets get to work we have alot to do to get this together.

A couple of days later they had already gotten a hold of Tommy and he had already called back saying that he got a hold of all the rangers and that they can all make it. The date had already been set fot the thurday of the next week and was going to at the Surf Spot they haaad gotten permission from Adelle to have it there."This is going great you guys me and Cassie are going to go shopping a little later on for some decorations Adelle said she would take care of the cake.drinks,and food."Ashely said. "Thats great but how are we going to get Alpha off this ship?"Andros asked them."Already thought about that Deca said when everybody arrives that we can contact her and she will teleport him there." Zhane said."Alright then lets hoope everything turns out good."He said

That Thurday had come the Surf Spot looked great and all the guests had arrived. Tommy,Kat,Billy,and Trini were the first to arrive Billy and Trini had gotten together a year after Billy had left for Aquitar. Tommy and Kat had gotten married next to show was Zack and Aishia who were engaged followed by Justin then by Kim and Adam who had just gotten together a month agoRocky and Tanya were the next to come the were engaged too.Jason had brought his wife Emily there. "Thank you guys for coming will mean alot to Alpha."Ashely told them."Your welcome Ashely Alpha was one of our best friends throught out are time as rangers we wouldn't have missed this for the world."Kim said."Affirmative Kim is right Alpha was the best frind a ranger could have."Billy said as the rest of the former rangers nodded.After that Zhane and Karone contacted Deca and had her teleport Alpha there.Alpha arrived asecond laterr surprised at what his friends had done for him.As Alpha got greeted with hugs from all his former rangers."What are you guys all doing here."Your friends over there told us about you being depressed over Zordon's death and got us together for a reunion to cheer you up."Tommy told him as the rest nodded.Alpha turned to his rangers."You did this for me .Why?"He asked then."We couldn't stand seeing you depressed so we had to do something to cheer you up."Andros said."I will remember this always rangers I thank you this has been a surprise that I will cheerish forever."He told them

I know that was probably really sappy but I was really bored today .I hope you like .If you would please review I would really appreciate hearing from you guys. Ummm I had made the third part of The Four Shall Meet and it is on here about 4 pages back if yopu want to see what is going on so far.

Thanks 

A.T.


End file.
